Artemis Fowl: A love story
by Usuani the Froggy
Summary: [COMPLETED]After Holly's life started going wrong her only friend offered her a way out...human...become a human he told her and so she did. She must start a new life in the world of mud men along with him...Artemis Fowl II AXH Reviews are still welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angels**

_**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay people, first chappie is up. Again I'm hoping that you enjoy and hopefully many of you who have already read my last story will be kind enough to read this story –pouts- I would be very grateful! Anyways please remember READ AND REVIEW!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, unfortunately, but Eion Colfer does! –Glares at him- lucky little...-grumbles to herself-

"It's her!" A man dressed all in blue yelled as he pressed his gun's trigger, firing into the shadows of the art room. Soon, many guards ran inside the room covering every inch, guns ready at hand to kill whatever had disturbed their comrade. "What?" The squad's captain yelled as he looked around with a glare. "T-the a-angel..." the guard stuttered. With a fierce look on his face the captain turned to the rest of his squad. "Find her!" He yelled and the men ran out of the room in search of their enemy.

She smiled to herself as she entered her apartment. Oh! How much had she enjoyed this ever so lovely evening! She only wished that they would find her mark on the desk of their boss's office. She placed the painting on her desk and cocked her head. She really didn't know why this painting was so valuable when it was so simple! A mere rose picture for God's sake! "Stupid picture.." the girl whispered shaking her head. As she was about to open her fridge her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the speaker and waited for a reply. "You will be leaving the painting at the park across your apartment, there someone will pick it up and when you return to your apartment the money will be at your doorstep as usual" A male voice replied at the other end. Before she could say anything the other person hung up. "Stupid boss" she whispered before opening her refrigerator.

* * *

"Holly! Wait up!" someone yelled. Holly turned around and smiled. Her dearest and most trusted friend was soon next to her with a smile plastered across her face. "How was… er.. last night?" She asked. Holly smiled and stopped walking making her companion do the same. She turned to her and smiled again. "What is it?" She asked as Holly reached toward her. Taking into her long fingers a lock of blond hair, she shook her head. "Opal, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't talk about this during school" Holly said fixing her green eyes on her friend's blue ones. Opal sighed and looked down to her feet. "Okay, fine, sorry I asked…" She whispered and looked up pouting. "But can you give me the scoop later on?" She asked and Holly smiled nodding her head making her auburn hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, bounce up and down along with her movements. Opal smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on! We're going to be late… AGAIN!" Opal exclaimed dreading the possibility of being late yet again. Holly smiled running after her not bothering about the very likely wrinkles that would form all over their uniforms. Soon enough, they reached their classroom and stopped at the front of the closed door. "Okay, so we're late… again.." Opal whispered looking at Holly with a blush. Holly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I told you, we shouldn't have gone through that hallway it delayed us much more! If only you'd listen to me and had gone through the other way we wouldn't have to be going through this!" Holly said smoothing out the wrinkles from her blue, knee-length skirt. She tugged at her white, long-sleeved shirt making sure that her blue tie at the center of her neck was properly done. She turned to Opal and did the same for her skirt. "You know, I still don't understand why those girls like to wear their school uniforms so revealing!" Opal exclaimed as she looked down at her own outfit. Of course it was the same as her best friend since they both didn't like to show "skin"

"I know.." Holly grumbled and sighed fixing Opal's tie. "Okay, lets go in and remember don't look at them in the eye" She said opening the door. Slowly both girls stepped in, staring ahead and never flinching, their faces a mask of defiance and danger. No emotion was reflected in their eyes for they had lost their shine and were now dull. Simply staring ahead without a worry in the world. The girls around them leaned together and whispered about them as if they were criminals of a sort, though in a way, they were more closer than they thought. "You know what I heard?" A girl next to Holly whispered as she stared at Opal. "No what?" the other girl asked. "I heard that, Opal chased a student from this very high school into the janitor's closet and did God knows what to him! He even changed schools!" She answered placing her hand over her mouth as if to block out a very distasteful smell. Holly hearing this with her perfectly well trained ears leaned toward them and whispered ever so softly into their ears "You two wouldn't mind joining him, would you?" Both girls shrieked and turned pale. Holly raised a brow and kept walking to the back of the room, Opal following behind her like a lost pup.

"Don't worry Opal, they're mindless fools" Holly whispered to her as she stared ahead. A couple of boys were staring at her making her feel a bit odd but she paid no attention instead she turned to her best and only friend with a grin making even her shiver. "I don't worry, I've gotten use to this" Opal whispered and Holly nodded. Apparently they were considered the weirdest girls in school and were treated as freaks. No one really knew why they acted the way they did but one thing was for sure. These two were not human! Or so the rumors that were at that very moment going about said.

The bell rang and both girl stepped out and as they walked down the hall students glanced at them, barely, before scurrying away. Holly noticed this and raised her brows questioningly. "Hm…" She grumbled and kept walking on with Opal besides her. As they reached their lockers and open them, they hear everyone around them start whispering. "They're not human…" One boy whispered to his friend. Holly hearing this decided to act on what was expected. With a furious look on her face she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs "This is ridiculous! We are humans like all of you!" They all gasped since it was rare for her to lose control of herself and seeing the look of madness in her eyes they scattered around nervously. Holly rolled her eyes before shutting her locker. She turned to Opal who was smiling. "They are so right and yet they don't know it…" Opal whispered and laughed quietly.

"Come, we must discuss our next mission" Holly said and started walking away while Opal followed behind as usual. They reached the cafeteria and walked all the way to the back. They sat on the corner where the shadows hid them from plain view and set their lunch in the table before them. "So what's our next assignment?" Opal asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Simple really, we steal some sort of statue and place it in the same place as before then the money will be left off at my doorstep as usual…" Holly answered shrugging. Opal nodded and sighed her eyes turning bright after a second or two. "Do you remember how we got into this business?" She asked and Holly looked down nodding as she remembered.

* * *

**_Flashback, Holly when she was 5 years old_**

_A small filthy girl sat at the corner of the street, her auburn hair tangled and dirt. Her small dress ragged and dirty barely reaching to her knees, Her small legs dirty with bruises all over them. She stared at the sky as it started to rain and the water splashed freshly on her face. With a sigh she stood and ran down the alley to her left. As she ran familiar people smiled at her or waved making her giggle and wave back. This was her home where many people… no, creatures like herself lived. In the corners wearing nothing but ragged clothing, barely visible in the mud around them, their small fires extinguishing as the rain fell and their small pieces of bread getting wet in the rain. _

_She finally reached a small tent and entered. "Opal!" She said and stared wide eyed at the girl on the floor who was being held down by a man who laid on top of her, his pants pulled down as he rested atop of her while his right hand held her mouth closed preventing her from screaming. Her eyes were red from crying and next to her laid her parent both unconscious with blood around them. Holly gasped and kicked with all her might and to her surprise the man rolled away. She swallowed hard and kicked him again this time he hit the wall next to him splitting open his head and falling down unconscious. Opal stared at her for a couple of seconds and then threw herself into her arms sobbing quietly. "I forgot…" Opal whispered and Holly smoothed out her short, blond hair from her eyes before staring at her questioningly. Opal smiled and answered her "We aren't human… I could kill the man…. And didn't…" She sobbed again and turned to her dead parents throwing herself at them and embracing their lifeless bodies. _

_Someone opened the curtain that maintained the tent closed. Both girls turned to see a man standing there a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry…" He said and took out from his pocket a cell phone. "He's dead… a girl killed him… she's five years old…" The man's expression changed into a grin and turned to them. "I have something to offer you…" He said as both girls nodded for him to continue. "first off allow me to introduce myself, I am Foaly, and I am an agent of Mr. Sool I was sent here to rid of this… man" He gestured toward the dead man. "But apparently you two have gone ahead of me, therefore my boss wishes you two to come with me, you will be trained to serve him… you'd get paid of course and that way you wont have to…live… in such a place…" He finished. Holly looked at Opal and the girl nodded. "We could help all these people Holly, and then maybe we can build somewhere they can live and then we all be happy!" Opal said excited making Holly join in her enthusiasm. "Okay! We'll do it!" Holly declared and Foaly smiled. "Good…" He said.._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Holly smiled at her memories and turned to her friend. "Oh yes, you have no idea" She said as they walked down the hall. Opal stared at her and cocked her head "Do we have any new gear?" Opal asked and Holly nodded "Actually, yes and…" She did not finish since she bumped into something hard. She fell back and blinking from the floor. She sat up and looked up to be greeted by dull blue eyes. "My apologies" The boy standing before her said helping her to her feet. Holly stared at him and at his perfectly well kept raven hair and nodded. "It's okay" She said. "I'm Opal" Opal said stretching out her hand a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "And I'm Holly" Holly said stretching out her hand. Usually she'd ignore the new students but ever since her last talk with Opal she had decided to do what she said.

Since Opal had declared Holly being so anti-social she decided to be a bit more welcoming to new students. Perhaps they could make new friends and this guy seemed boy stared down at their hands before bringing himself to shake Opal's hand. Then he turned to Holly who now stared at him blankly and took her hand bringing it to his lips. Holly gasped and blushed a deep shade of red. "I am Artemis Fowl, at your service"

_**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay all done! Hope you enjoyed and pleeeeeeeeeease remember, REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story **

Usuanidemonslayer: Sorry people I was in a bit of a hurry while posting the last chapter but I promise ill take your advice so thanks for the tips! And please I beg of you don't be so hard on me its my first fic and I'm also new to Artemis Fowl. Anyway hope you guys keep on reading and sorry also for it being so short promise this will be a bit longer…I hope…..Anyway I don't own Artemis Fowl and co. Hope you enjoy your reading! And remember…..READ AND REVIEW!

Holly sat at the foot of her bed holding up the bottle of blue liquid into the light. She sighed softly before taking out her communicator from under her pillow. She dialed a number and waited impatiently. After the third ring a male voice answered. "Hello?" "Artemis?" Holly said staring into deep, cold, blue eyes. (You know, the communicator has that screen thingy) "Captain short…" he said. "I… uhh… need to talk to you…about something…" He raised an eyebrow, curiosity filling his eyes. "Yes?" he said. Holly took a deep breath and started telling him what she was planning to do. At the end of her explanation he plainly stared at her with a thoughtful face. "Human?...hmm….very interesting….and why is it that you need me for?" he asked a mocking smile appearing in his face. Oh how much was he enjoying this! The stubborn, proud LEP officer asking him Artemis Fowl II for help! How….unique… "I need you to help me get a place to live in or at least until Foaly finds me a place to stay at… I want to begin a new life… be a bit more…human like" he smiled and said "I thought you detested us humans" she rolled her eyes nodding impatiently "I do I just want to change my life a bit…Im tired of living underground even though its still better than where you live but nothing will ever compare to the fresh feeling of the night air….. So will you help me?"

He shrugged never taking his eyes off her "I supposed but…what will _I_ gain of this?" she glared at him her eyes becoming hard like rock. As usual he wanted something in return. "How about a few gold coins?" she said, her eyes still in a piercing glare. If glares could kill….He cocked his head to the side (I know that in some parts Artemis will seem out of character but it is essential for the story to continue.) and smiled his vampire smile "oh my dear captain….money is not a problem to me any longer… what I want is…you" "me?" he nodded slowly "your abilities are very…unique shall we say?...I need them to restore something very precious to me….will you accept?" she stared at him in shock her eyes as wide as they could be. "I…I…" she was at loss for words. _What…should I say?... I don't want to be here any longer… I will have to accept…. _She thought nodding miserably. "Great!" he said a devilish grin spread across his face "wise choice captain… come to Fowl manor will you not? You are welcomed in here…and only you" he said with a glare.

**A/N: okay so maybe this was not as along as I had thought it would be but school is about to end and im writing this in lunch so please excuse me. I will try to make the next chapter longer but no promises are made. Anyway please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story **

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey you guys again Id like to apologize for the other chapter being so short but my situation at the moment is not very good and am afraid the chapters will have to be short, also i noticed that i messed up because i put a preview in the first chapter that never happened in the second chapter so I think I will be fixing that by writing that scene in this one. I hope that this chapter can be long enough to satisfy you and hopefully i can write a bit more in future chapters. Also suggestions to the story are more than welcomed, and remember READ AND REVIEW! **

**Fowl Manor **

Artemis smiled with satisfaction as he passed to communicator on to Butler who had been listening to his conversation or more of a bargain to say the truth. "Artemis… are you sure about this?...Holly is very intelligent I think she will figure this out...and do you know what she will do to you if she gets hold of this information?..." Butler said a bit nervous even he at times had feared the elf, seeing a raging female these days was pretty scary, specially If that female happened to be none other than Holly short, no scratch that, Captain Holly Short of the LEP and mystical creature who asides from healing her own wounds knew all sorts of martial arts or in other words could kill you within seconds and could also use these "powers" of hers to manipulate you to her liking or simply use it as a weapon.

Artemis smiled turning to his bodyguard and looked down a bit casting a shadow across his face as he chuckled slightly "I think not my dear friend… I am simply too smart… hehe" Butler stared at his charge a chill running down his spine, at times Artemis could be… freaky… though he would never admit it to anyone.

**Foaly's Office **

The centaur was roaming through his chest that stood at the corner of his huge new office. He tossed things about muttering to himself God knows what. Finally after several minutes of tossing and cursing under his breath, his face brightened. "Aha!" he said taking out a dress with the size of a human girl. He spun around and around as if dancing a waltz pressing the fabric to himself when the door opened to reveal a grinning Holly. Foaly stopped spinning and his face went at least ten shades of red. "Holly!" he exclaimed as the elf crossed the room to stand next to him.

"I didn't know you were...er...gay" she chuckled. He glared at her stomping his hind legs. "I.AM.NOT.GAY!" he half yelled through clenched teeth. She grinned and nodded ever so slowly with a mocking glint in her eyes. "A you say pony-boy" she said taking the dress from him. She eyed the dress with interest. It seemed to be a human girl's dress. "Where did you get this from?" she asked. "Well, I have been wanting to try out the potion so I was going to ask you to drink it but since you were having that problem... I decided to take the opportunity….as for the dress I simply asked an old sprite to make it in hope you would accept my offer. I calculated your exact and future height, while she made the dress itself." He said with a grin. She glared at him as she now held the dress against herself. It was a simple piece of clothing, spaghetti strapped, knee-length and green. She sighed after examining it and asked "Where will I change?" he smiled showing her to an empty room. "Just drink the potion and then change into the dress" he said closing the door behind him.

Holly stared at the potion her eyes showing doubt for a few seconds, taking a deep breath she held the open bottle to her lips making sure to not spill any of it and was about to drink it but ended up putting it aside in a near-by table. (Okay so imagine she had opened the potion while staring at it.) "I can't… "She whispered to herself sitting down in the chair next to the table.

_I can't…as much as I would love to feel the fresh morning and night air…I just can't…but..I already agreed with Fowl…and so I must.. _she thought with a sigh. Taking the potion and without hesitation she drank it with one huge gulp….

Foaly sat in his chair in front of his computer, his fingers dancing across the keyboard with great ease and practice. He sighed and looked at the door that led to the room in which Holly was in and stood up just as it opened. He looked down to the ground building up the courage to see if his potion had been a success or plain failure. After seconds of heavy breathing he looked up to find Holly standing in the doorway.

Foaly gasped at the sight in front of him, his eyes wide, his mouth a few inches off the floor, and his shoulders slumped down. "H-holly..?" he stuttered "How do I look?" she asked spinning around a bit it if possible since she had grown quite the bit. She was now way taller than before for a 17 year old human girl that is. But since Foaly had decided he wanted a huge roof holly could actually stand except for her head that was held in place cocked to the side. Holly's auburn hair reached to her waist and swayed from side to side as she tried to move. The dress fitted her perfectly in her slim body and with those hazel eyes she could put any mud boy or mud man under he spell without having to mesmerize them.

**A/N: k then sorry for this chapter being so short but ill try to update soon, thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story **

Holly stood in front of Fowl manor, her eyes looking every inch around her, she couldn't let her guard down not when she was at Artemis Fowl's doorstep, ANYTHING, could go wrong! She watched with skill, letting her eyes adapt to her new surroundings. Taking a deep breath she reached out with her index finger pressing the button of the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds and was about to press the button again when the door opened. Holly took a step back holding her breath. Butler appeared in the door way and eyed her suspiciously. ."Yes?... how may I help you?" he asked. Holly sighed with relief realizing he had not recognized her. Was she THAT different?... sure her hair was now longer and tied up in a high ponytail, she was taller and her hazel eyes showed very little of who she truly was but...to not be recognized by Butler...THAT WAS TOO MUCH! "It's me...Holly..."she whispered .Butler's eyes narrowed and his knees bent a bit in a fighting position. _I only know a holly and she's three feet tall...so who is she?... _he thought

"Holly who?" he asked. Noticing his stance she took yet another step back involuntarily. "Holly, Captain Holly Short of the LEProcon unit..."she said locking eyes with him. . That's impossible!" "Didn't Artemis tell you anything?" she asked. "No…he…" he stopped himself now remembering his previous conversation. "H-Holly?" he whispered reaching out a hand. "You remember now?" she said allowing herself to grin.

Butler nodded slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. ."Captain, you seem somewhat different I wonder what it is" he said allowing himself to laugh a bit. To Holly his laugh seemed that of a long lost friend but to his enemies it seemed the laugh of a murderous man. "maybe because my hair is no longer short but long, Im not three feet tall and am here as a human" she said holding his other hand and shaking it gently. He smiled stepping aside to let her pass by "come in" he said taking the bag she had been holding throughout their whole conversation. She stepped in and looked around remembering the first time she had been in that same spot. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Butler said with a soft smile

"Yes it has...where is Aretmis at?"she asked turning to him atlast. Buttler shrugged and started walking up the staircase in

front of him signaling her to follow. "As usual..in his study upstairs..his prent are gone for three months to a second honey moon though it

is actually their third"he answered as Holly shook her head gently "the mud boy needs to learn how to have fun" she commented to

herself. "I will show you to your room and from there you will go to Artemis' study to speak with him about what your mission is" Butler

said leading her to the end of the hall way. He opened the last door and guided her inside. "this will be your room" he said placing her

things in the bed that stood in the middle of the room. Holly looked around amazed by the beauty of it. Even though it was a simple room

for her it was luxury. A table was at the far corner,a computer sat atop of it. A door that led into her restroom stood to her right while

another that led to her closet to her left. The walls were a dark shade of green while the doors a light shade of green. At the other end of

the corner was a dark green couch with a coffee table in front of it. She smiled and turned to butler. "thank you, Butler" he nodded

walking ou the door and closing it behind him.

After settling in she walked out of her room ad started to the other end of the hallway. She now stood in front of a dark door taking deep

shallow breaths. _Its okay Holly,everything will be fine...just knock on the door..you can do it...just knock... _she thought building up

her courage and kncoked a few times. "Come in" she hear the cold voive say. She took a deep breath and walked in. There behind a

desk sat Artemis Fowl II typing furiously in his laptop. He looked up at her with cold,blue eyes and smirked. "Captain.." he said. "Fowl.."

she said "Welcome back once again Captain Holly Short..."

A/N: okay,there you go! I hope you enjoyed it.I know it took me a while to post but I have been very busy with work and have not had the time. Well please i need you to review otherwise there is no point in my posting if you will NOT even review it would really make me feel unappreciated. well until the next chapter! and remember...**REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

Usuanithelsayer: Okay you guys I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter but guess what? I will probably do it within the next two days ,or so I hope seeing as though I have lots of work anyway If you guys keep on reviewing im sure it will encourage me to do better! Soo READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. seriously review its not like your going to lose anything...right?...anyway the point is that im a bit sad because Im not gettting as many reviews as i had hoped for though I am still greatful for all of those who reviewed.THANKS! soo...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

**Artemis Fowl: A love story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey you guys sorry for the lateness but like I've said this whole time, I've been really busy with work and school so I just hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember.. REVIEW!**

Holly took a seat in front of him never taking her eyes off him. "what's the 'mission?" she asked with a hint of worry. She was somewhat worried to receive his answer. He smiled and shook his head a bit before closing the laptop in front of him, he stood up and walked around the desk slowly before stopping next to her. "Captain…are you not going to ask how I am ..after all it has been a while…" He said leaning toward her with, of course, fake sad eyes.

Holly glared at him and pushed him onto the floor. She sat atop him, his body between her legs as she held on to the collar of his shirt. "Listen, Fowl! The only reason of my being here is because I have no other place to go…and being down there with my people is suffocating…the thought of losing the only creature in this world whom I admired and cared for as a father was too much! That is why I came here! But if you will keep on with your little mind games I will leave!" she yelled. He stared at her a smile spread across his face. "why are you smiling?" she growled at him pulling him close, their faces only inches apart. "Calm down Captain…" he said pushing her off himself. She sighed and stood up dusting away her clothes.

"tell me why you need me…" she finally said after several seconds. He stood up and now sat across her with a folder in his hands. "What is that?..." she asked suspiciously. "This are the files you need to learn because within these next two days we will be planning a…trip.." he said as she took hold of the folder. "trip?...so you're back to your old ways…" she said looking down casting a shadow across her face. He stared at her and looked away with a sad expression. "I am.." he whispered ashamed.

Holly looked up and stared at him for a bit with a puzzled expression._Is…he sad?...did I just see him with a sad expression?... _Holly thought. Artemis looked at her and returned to his cold self.

"Remember Captain… learn this file because you will need it… I need your skills… because we will be retrieving a…special…object.." he said opening his laptop once again. "object?...what will we be stealing?..." she asked with a bit of pain. He stopped his typing and looked up at her in surprise. "stealing?...oh no…it is not really stealing that 'object' is rightfully mine" he said going back to what he had previously been doing. With a sigh she nodded miserably before excusing herself out of the room.

Holly sat on her bed in a meditation pose and slowly inhaled and exhaled. _Damn that Artemis…one little thing and he gets me angry ..I should really calm myself and act as normal as possible…I must concentrate on the mission Sool instructed me to accomplish. If I fail…then I will have to leave the LEP…though…I feel bad for Artemis… what will he think of me.. after the truth comes out ..God help me…_

**A/N: Okay you guys there the next chapter is done.Though I couldn't make It longer because of a little problem I had..blush I sort of lost the chapter when a friend of mine borrowed it to read and well I had to re-write the chapter. Though there was a little change of plans in it so the story might take another course.There is going to be a bit of OOCness I know but please bare with me?...but please continue to encourage me by reviewing? Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter…**

**P.s. sorry for it being so short...**


	7. Chapter 6

ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay you guys so finally I update yay! This chapter might be short or not depends on how much time I have before this stupid class ends. (glares at teacher) anyway this is the only way I can actually update so please review. Hope you enjoy it! So here we go….**

Artemis stood in front of a mirror as he studied his pale face with interest. He had changed but very little or so he thought. He ran a hand through his hair as a sigh escaped his lips. He would have to tell Holly sooner or later besides its not like she would care much. After all, he was positive that she still felt anger and hate for him because he had kidnapped her a while back… Actually it hurt to know it though of course he would never admit it to her. He glared at his reflection and turned away from the mirror. " She has to know why I need this jewel…." He whispered staring at the picture frame next to him. He stared into sparkling green eyes and quickly looked away. The girl in the picture was a very attractive young lady. Gorgeous green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, shoulder-length raven hair and perfect pearl white teeth. Gorgeous simply gorgeous!

Her hair was tied in two pigtails to her neck and she was wearing a simple green dress that reached to her knees. Her hands were behind her back as her body leaned a bit forward showing little of her bosom. He glared at the image before taking hold of it and smashing against the wall. The glass fell to the floor in tiny pieces and shattered even more when they met the floor. He sighed and cursed his mother for making him keep a picture of his future wife in his room. He knew the girl. She was a nice girl and she had had the biggest crush on him since they were young but of course, Artemis never took notice of this since he was always so busy with his work. It wasn't until a week ago that his parents told him they were engaged to marry within a few months. He had tried talking himself out of it without success.

He sighed (again!) and bent down taking the picture of the girl and shook his head. He placed a finger on her face and smiled softly. "If I don't retrieve the jewel at least one of us will be happy…." He whispered. Just as he placed the finger to her lips and said " Daisy…" the door opened to reveal a curious Holly. "Artemis?" she said walking over to him. As if on cue he quickly hid the picture behind his back and crawled backwards until met the wall. "HOLLY!" he exclaimed. "what have you got there?" she asked with a grin. "n-nothing" he stuttered. "nothing?... seem like something to me!" she said snatching the picture of the girl. Artemis held his breath and waited for her to roll her eyes and say something among the lines of "is this what you were hiding? Artemis you are pathetic!" but it never came. Instead she merely stared down at the picture with a puzzled look. She finally looked away from the picture and captured his eyes. He blushed and stood up snatching the picture from her. "who …is she?" she asked refusing to admit even to herself that she was actually feeling annoyed and …jealous? "Uhh… Her name is…Daisy….sh-she..is…my future..wife" he whispered. Her eyes widened as she took a step back. "your… wife?"

**A/N: Okay you guys so this chapter is up sorry if its short! Which im positive it is! Anyway I don't have time sooo hope you guys review! Please!...**


	8. Chapter 7

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanitheslayer: Hey you guys! The next chapter is up! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews I received it made me really happy! So here we go…**

**DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL EION COLFER DOES. AND NO I DO NOT OWN SHIKON NO TAMA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!**

Holly took another step back and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand in her shoulder. "Holly…." Artemis whispered with a soft expression. She held her breath for a couple of seconds as tears started to form in her eyes. Biting her bottom lips she took his news in. She shook her head as if to rid of the thought of Artemis marrying and pushed him away. She ran out of the room and down the long hallway until she was in her room. She slammed her door closed and locked it. Breathing was so complicated at that moment, her eyes were too blurry with tears, her breath heavy and her legs felt like rubber ready to be bent. She fell down to the floor with a 'thud' and embraced herself as tears ran down her face. A sob escaped her lips and she was shocked to actually hear it herself. This had been an act she knew it. And yet it hurt so much. Since she heard his news she had planned to make him believe she was in a way in love with him maybe that way he'd give up the jewel faster and not resist.

But..this feeling…what was it?...it did hurt…it was no act….she did feel pain…She groaned lifting herself from the floor and dropped herself in the bed with a sigh. "what's the matter with me?.."she whispered to herself. She didn't expect an answer and yet she received one. "have you ever thought of you loving the mud boy?" a familiar voice asked. Startled she shot up out of bed and stood in a fighting stance. Slowly she scanned the room for any other living creature but found none. "hahaha" it laughed. "show yourself…" she said. "take the communicator will you not?" it said. She looked around puzzled before deciding to do as told. As she took hold of the device her only reaction was a shocked one.

"F-foaly?" she whispered. He glared at her and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked not looking at her. "Foaly you would never understand…" she started but stopped when he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "You perfectly know that the jewel must remain in its rightful place…if it were brought here it would only cause trouble and nothing more….the..youkai… they would follow…they could destroy everything….Holly…we would be in danger as well as the people and humans…."

"But…Sool said he would use the jewel to the people's advantage…lately…humans have come close to discovering our existence… we can't let that happen…the jewel would protect us…and you know it…" Foaly sighed and shook his head gently. "He has brain washed you…." He whispered with disappointment. Holly frowned her hazel eyes full with regret.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered. He stared at her and sighed. "Tell me Holly, have you thought of what you will tell Artemis after you steal the jewel from him?" he asked. Holly shook her head and stood silent. "The jewel isn't his anyway…" she said looking down. Foaly grinned his know-it-all smile and shook his head. "That, Holly my dear, is where you are wrong. You see the jewel does belong to Fowl. A couple of years ago the jewel belonged to a priestess. She was the guardian of this jewel. She fought to protect it every day. Demons came from every where seeking the power of this ornament. The priestess had one sole friend, Angeline Fowl, They were about 21 when the priestess gave the jewel to Angeline to care for. Angeline did not know of its secrets and sent it home to Japan when the priestess died the day after. The family of her now lost friend was shocked to receive the jewel since they thought of it a curse and nothing more. They feared the creatures, demons, would come after them and decided to turn the ornament In to a shrine near by. Ever since then the jewel has remained there. it is said that it can grant protection and power, also it was said to be able to grant a wish, any wish for that matter, the point is that Angeline never found out about its power until today….Artemis found interest in the jewel and did his own research. When he found out what it did..he immediately decided to retrieve it…I do not know for what purpose but I do know that he wants it badly…" Foaly explained. Holly stared at him taking in the story. Now she understood why Sool needed the jewel so much. She sighed and said "thank you for telling me this but…what is the name of the jewel?" Foaly cocked his head to the side with curiosity and said " I thought you would have guessed by now the name is Shikon No Tama. Jewel of the four souls…"

**Usuanitheslayer: Okay! Done so yeah I could not think of a name for the jewel so I simply used the name and in a way purpose of it from the anime Inuyasha. Im sure you guys have heard of it. Well hope you enjoyed I know it might be a bit boring but I just needed to explain why they wanted the jewel. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hiya! So next chappy is up. Since I'm feeling a bit cheerful today I guess ill make this chapter longer since it seems you guys want the chapters to be longer. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this and remember REVIEW!...!...! lol**

"Artemis?...its time to go.." Butler said as he knocked a few times in Artemis' door. He waited for a few second before opening the door slowly. "Artemis?.." he called but received no answer. He looked around the empty room and sighed. "where has he gone to?" Butler whispered to himself walking out of the room and down the hall toward Holly's room.

"Holly! Open up!" Artemis almost yelled banging in the door. "NO!" she answered with anger. "Don't make me break the door to get to you!" an annoyed Artemis said. "as if you could" was her reply. Artemis sighed and shook his head in frustration. "We are leaving in a few minutes!" He argued. "Then I'll see you in the plane!" she shot back. Artemis glared at the door for a few seconds as if by glaring the door would instantly melt before him allowing him to step inside the elfin's bed chamber. "fine….see you in the plane!" And with that said the genius turned leaving behind an angry and most annoyed Holly.

Artemis walked past Butler muttering to himself about how annoyed he was feeling thanks to Holly's refusal to hear him out. Without noticing he bumped past Butler and winced at the sudden pain on his shoulder. Without thinking he turned around red faced and wide eyed and yelled "CANT YOU SEE IM WALKING BY!" Butler blinked and hid his face full with pain. Artemis turned and walked away fast not caring for what he had said. Butler looked down to the floor wondering what he had done wrong before deciding to simply go on and tell Holly that they would depart in five minutes.

_**Japan, A couple of hours later**_

Holly stared at her surroundings and glared at Artemis. "what are we doing in a rice field?" Artemis sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Holly, you of all people should know that things aren't as they appear. This rice field is just a cover for the monks that live in the temple over the hill. They are the ones who guard the jewel you will be retrieving" Artemis said as he turned and started walking away and over the hill with Butler right behind a few seconds later. Holly glared at his retreating form and cursed herself for not remembering such a simple thing. "well..I guess I better make peace with him before I steal the jewel from him…" Holly whispered to herself as she ran after them trying to catch up.

Holly reached them and gasped for a few seconds before being silenced by Artemis' cold glare. "would you mind? If you keep breathing like that the monks _will_ discover us!" he hissed at her. Holly rolled her eyes and calmed her breathing to a steady rhythm. "you try running up that damned hill!" she snarled. He looked away and into the shrine that stood before him. Artemis looked around from behind the bushes they were hiding in and nodded to Butler who nodded back. "so what now?" Holly asked getting near to Butler who pressed his fingers to his lips. She stood quite just a monk walked past the bush and into the shrine.

"okay, Holly I have already scanned the area. They are armed and seems like they have monks guarding the jewel. I need you to retrieve the jewel without making much of a raucous is that understood?" Artemis said before turning to Butler and nodded at him once again. "here" Butler said handing her a couple of daggers that she gratefully took.

"where is the jewel located?" The annoyed girl asked as she placed her last dagger in her sleeve accommodating it into place so that she'd be able to have access to it if needed be.

He stared at her and stood silent. She looked up and stared at him with a puzzled look. "well?.." she asked. "Its located in the middle of the whole shrine….its surrounded from every corner….there's only one way in and one way out… and that is the front door…." Butler explained as her eyes widened "What?...then there is the risk of my having to actually kill?..." Artemis nodded with a sigh. She swallowed hard and fixed her hazel eyes in the door way before taking from the backpack she had been carrying a black suit.

Artemis eyed the piece of clothing and raised an eyebrow. "what is that?" he asked but Holly never answered since Butler was all over her with great enthusiasm. "is that a ninja suit!" he exclaimed, his eyes dancing with joy and respect for his friend. She nodded backing away from him and laughing nervously.

"I didn't know you were ninja!" Butler said. She nodded and answered " well I am an LEP officer, I'm required to know every single kind of fighting there is….." Butler nodded and turned to Artemis who was eyeing him suspiciously. "why are you staring at me that way?" The bodyguard asked with a nervous laugh. Artemis shook his head and turned to Holly who smiled at him. He looked down to the ground and cleared his throat to speak. "Holly, I'm sorry, I…" but he never finished his sentence because when he looked up she was gone and running through the main door of the shrine and ready to complete her task.

Artemis sighed shaking her head and rubbing his temples. "I guess my talk with her will have to wait…" Artemis whispered to himself as he looked up and smiled gently at Butler. "Butler..about today in the morning…I'm sorry" The genius said looking down. Butler smiled softly and nodded understandingly. "Its alright…." He answered and deep inside himself he knew he truly was sorry for yelling at him. He smiled enjoying the fact that his charge had actually apologized since he never did that much at all…

**Usuanidemonslayer: okay so there you go! Anyway thanks for the reviews I'm very happy. Umm not sure if the chapter is really long but hehe please bear with me? Hope you enjoyed and remember REVIEW!**

_**To: phantomtears**_

**_Hey there thank you for reviewing I really appreciate that. I'm very happy to hear that you like this story. You told me to answer your question in this chapter right? Well to say the truth I think I do need a beta since I'm in need of assistance with this story. I have a lot of work and barely have time to write at all and that makes it hard for me. SO when I post up the next chapter I don't notice the errors so please excuse me for that. Well I guess the answer for your question is yes. Thank you tons! _**


	10. Chapter 9

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hi guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. They encourage me to continue writing even though lately I don't have time. So I was reading through the reviews and a certain one caught my attention. Well Miss. Megan I know that there is a lot of OOCness but it is important for it to be if this story will continue. Now I know that many of you do not like it when they act out of character but it is a fanfic after all. That means that the author can do it whichever way he/she wants it to be and it doesn't really have to stick to the way it goes in the actual book! So please if you don't like it to have so much OOCness then just don't read it. I usually do not care for the bad comments but if you guys don't like it then simply do not read it. I do not mean to be rude but that is the truth. I do accept flames but there are more "gentle" ways of writing one. The way Megan wrote the review could have made the author feel bad. I know I didn't because I'm proud of what I have accomplished. Now enough about this shall we continue the story and before we continue please Ms. Megan, be more gentle while reviewing to other stories. Now lets go and please review hope that this little disclaimer didn't push you guys away so that you don't review (blush) okies so please REVIEW!!!!!**

Holly ran through the open door to her right quickly as a monk passed by. Once inside the room she looked around trying to fit in with the shadows. She calmed her breathing and concentrated in finding a way to the jewel. She set down the map Butler had given her the previous day and looked around her to decide which course to take. As she stood and placed the map inside her suit, She climbed on the wall balancing herself so that she would not fall. She hurried through the wall and was now inside the room she had been

looking for the past half hour.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she stared at the pink jewel that laid in a red cushion inside the glass barrier that surrounded it. Holly looked around the room and at the monks that stood a few feet away from the jewel in a circle around it and sighed. She jumped from the wall and landed in front of one of the monks. "Monk…" She said as the monk glared at her and stood in fighting stance. "who are you?" he asked as the other three monks prepared themselves for a battle. " Please hand over the jewel.." She said hoping that they would submit to her request to help her finish her mission at least and prevent her from killing.

" No…" the monk said lunching himself at her. Holly sighed and stepped aside kicking the monk at the back with her right leg. The monk stumbled before taking hold of two daggers that until that moment had been concealed within his robes. The other monks took his lead each of them taking out their own weapons. She had to work fast before they raised the alarm. With a swift movement she was at the side of one of the monks, dagger to his neck she cut a clean line across his neck. The monk's eyes went blank and he fell forward dead. The others gasped and lunched forward attacking her in every possible way. Every time she dodged another blow came and she would block it all the same. At last, two of the monks raced toward her weapons unsheathed. As they neared her, she jumped in the air doing a flip, as her head went down she threw both gaggers from her hands each going through the monks' chests. As she landed in one knee she managed to throw her last dagger in the direction of the last monk. It hit with a harsh "thud" in the middle of his forehead and he slid along the wall dead. He fell forward and she sighed shaking her head.

Slowly she made her way toward the crystal orb that kept the jewel safe and lifted it making a cloud of dust appeared. She coughed a bit and took hold of the jewel in her hands. The jewel glowed for a few seconds blinding her for a moment as she fell to her knees. "damn…" she muttered and recovered quickly. Placing the jewel within her suit she scanned the room for any other monks and quickly left the room the way she had come without being noticed.

Artemis stared at the door intensely ignoring the odd look Butler was giving him. "Artemis?... Do you think she succeeded?" Butler asked making give him a sharp look.

"are you implying that Holly did something wrong and is now in trouble?" the young master snapped making Butler swallow hard. "n-not at all…." The manservant stuttered. "good.." Artemis replied although he knew that Butler was only as worried about the captain as he was. All of a sudden his mobile phone rang. With a groan he picked up.

"Hello?" he said. In the other end came a sweet and very lovely voice. "Artemis?" it said. "Daisy? Artemis said with a surprised expression. He kept on talking every time saying yes or of course. After about five minutes of talking he hanged up just as Holly came up from behind him. "Done…" She said and held out the jewel to him. "perfect captain, just perfect" Artemis whispered taking hold of the jewel in his hands.

"At last…Shikon No Tama….its mine.." Artemis said as he looked at Butler a glint lighting his eyes.

"Butler….once we get back I need you to prepare a room, Daisy will arrive tomorrow in the afternoon" and with that said he turned and started walking over the hill.

**Usuanidemonslayer: okies all done and remember REVIEW!!!!!**

**To Phantomtears: please send me your e-mail as soon as possible thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**ARTEMIS FOWL:A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay you guys I see that the last chapter was not much of a success but no problem because I'm not good at writing action scenes lol anyway I tried right? I know that Holly killing is a bit ..odd?.. but she _has_ changed since the Commander's death remember? Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW!**

Artemis stood in the center of his room as he paced back and forth. It had been a couple of hours since Holly had retrieved the jewel and he was anxious for Daisy to arrive. The only thing that was left for his plan to complete was to ask Daisy to give him up. He would brake her heart but he just had to get her to contribute in this scheme of his unless he wanted to lose the one girl who had captured his heart, Holly Short.

He sighed and stamped on the floor with rage. "I should not be this nervous! I Artemis Fowl II, a genius and well centered young man should not be this nervous!" he growled at himself. Just as he was about to start pacing again the door to his room opened slowly and Butler came in. "Artemis…she's here.." Butler said and stood aside as his charge ran down the hall and the stairs as well. The manservant shook his head and smiled kindly at his retreating form. "you have much to learn about women Artemis…very much…" he whispered and followed his principle.

When Artemis arrived there was no one in the front. He looked around puzzled and started to walk inside when he heard Holly scream. Artemis ran inside and into the many rooms of the manor trying to find where it had come from. Finally after searching almost the whole manor without success he arrived at the kitchen where everything was a mess.

Flour was spread everywhere you looked. On the counter, floor, walls, clean dishes that were not dirty, the giant stove, the sink and even the little table in the corner. In the middle of the room stood a glaring Holly, Juliet and….Daisy?... alarmed by the mess he cleared his throat and began to talk. "What is going on here?" The three girls turned to him barely noticing him. "Artemis…" Daisy whispered running toward him and without thinking it twice threw herself at him. "ARTEMIS!" she squealed.

"Daisy…stop please!" Artemis said urgently as he stared at Holly who was now busying herself with cleaning the mess. The girl let him go and smiled at him. "when did you arrive?" he asked. "A few minutes ago…Juliet was nice enough to let me in and I smelled food so I came inside the kitchen.. and well haha we were going to bake something but we simply ended up fighting with the flour!" she explained. Artemis glanced at Juliet who looked down at the floor with a sudden interest and nodded. "I see…. Well you should get ready for dinner we will be going out… If that is okay with you…" Artemis said. Daisy smiled and nodded before she turned to Holly. "can she come? She's a nice servant" Holly who had been looking at them from the corner of her eye while cleaning a bit of flour off the table looked up with a glare and opened her mouth to say something but decided not to and so she simply closed it. Artemis nodded and was about to point out that she was not a servant but stood silent as her stare pierced through him.

They sat in the restaurant waiting for their food to arrive. Artemis sat in between both girls as Daisy who had decided to cuddle Artemis' arm giggled like a little girl when she thought something was cute. Holly stared into space wondering how much more of this she would be able to take. "Artemis?...you never told me your servant's name" Daisy said as she released his arm. Taking the chance he scooted away from her and toward Holly.

Holly noticed and looked down at her lap with a bored expression.

"umm…Holly…." He said. _Umm? That is not even a word! I'm acting like such a fool lately…but then again it is because of Holly I just wonder when I will be able to tell her how I feel… _Artemis thought with a sigh.

"Holly? That's a nice name, I wonder if she will be serving our household when we get married or would you prefer her to stay behind?" His fiancée asked making Holly look up immediately. "That's right _master_ Artemis, will I stay behind?" Holly asked glaring at him. Artemis glared back as he shook his head. "No she will not stay behind, she will go with us just like Butler and Juliet.." He answered his fiancée. Daisy nodded turning to Holly and stared at her. "I think you have to change the way you look at your master Holly, no servant of ours will glare at him or me.." Holly took a deep breath and restrained herself from lecturing the girl instead she stood and bowed slightly. "as you say, but for now I must leave I am afraid I left some business unattended" As she started to walk away Artemis caught her by the arm and glared at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked in gnomish. "I'm going back to the manor, I need report back to the LEP" she answered back in her language. "what business have you there if you are no longer of their kind?" She glared at him and pulled her arm away. "I am of their kind and I need to report to them because I am a fairy as well, after all I am living under the same roof as the GREAT Artemis Fowl am I not? And besides they need to know how I am adapting to my new world…" She said stalking away.

"Damn.." he whispered as his eyes turned into an icy glare.

"What was that language you both were speaking? I do not know what it is.." Daisy said as she stared at Holly's retreating form. Artemis sighed and turned to her. "It does not matter…." Just then the food arrived saving him from explaining the girl in front of him anything at all. "shall we eat?" he said a cold smile appearing in his face.

Holly stalked into her room slamming the door closed. She walked to her bed and took the communicator from under her pillow. Soon an image of Sool came into view. "Sool!" She barked at him. The Commander raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Captain, what news do you have?" She shrugged and sat on her bed legs crossed. "The jewel in the manor, all I have to do is steal it from Fowl" she explained and he smiled a huge bright smile. "Very good Captain, can you retrieve it now?" he asked and she shook her head. "Why?" he asked glaring at her. "There is one more human in the manor if anything is done she might suspect me since she does not know me, besides Artemis has that thing locked up and I need time to find it. It will take me a day or two I think, No matter I will report to you as soon as the jewel is in my hands I just hope that you have the potion ready for me to become the way I was.." Commander Sool nodded and said " of course Holly, the potion is all done, now just concentrate on stealing that jewel…"

Holly nodded and turned off the communicator. "I will.." she whispered to herself and dropped down on her bed.

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay all done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyway Im hoping that the last chapters are longer since this story is coming to and end soon or so my dear friends keep saying (sigh) how nice of them to tell me to hurry and finish in a very "nice" way (was beat up by her friends) they encourage me so much! anyway please remember.. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey you guys, next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it. I don't have much to say but that I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And please remember REVIEW!**

"Where is she?" Artemis asked Juliet who shrugged. He had been looking for her in the past hour with no clue as for her whereabouts. He groaned impatiently and stalked outside the manor and into his study. Slamming the door closed he went to his desk and sat down. He never even noticed her standing there, her back to him while picking up a book from the bookcase that took all of the four walls surrounding him.  
As he sat down eyes closed, rubbing his temples, and mind concentrated in what he was going to tell her as soon as he found her.  
He sighed and she turned to face him. She raised her brows at him noticing he wasn't conscious of her presence. "What am I going to tell her?..." he murmured to himself. "Holly…" he whispered and slowly opened his eyes expecting to stare at the wooden door across the room. Instead he stared at an amused Holly. His eyes widen and he sprang up from his chair in the process the chair tumbled down in a way catching his feet and making him fall back on his behind.   
Holly's eyes had a glint that it seemed as if she were about to cry. Instead she burst into laughter and held her stomach for support. Artemis simply sat there dumbfounded and tried to process in his mind the fact that he had made a fool out of himself in front of the one girl he had so hard tried to impress for the past days.  
_Damn her! She scared the living hell out of me!...ugh! I can't believe It, after I searched the whole damned manor and couldn't find her, she appears out of nowhere in the place least expected!...  
_Holly had stopped laughing and now stared at him with curiosity. His face twisted as if in pain. After waiting for him to recover and no success was apparent, she gave up and shook her head but as she was about to bent down and help him up she realized he had been staring at her the whole time. She took a deep breath and waited a bit longer but nothing happened except that now he stared at her in a… loving…. Kind way? She felt her cheeks turn a shade of red and swallowed hard. Making sure her voice was firm and calm she said "Why are you staring? Do I have monkeys on my face or something?"   
Artemis seemed to have realized what he had been doing and stood up immediately busying himself with dusting away imaginary dust from his suit. He was avoiding her face and she knew it.

"Artemis, look at me…." Holly said an idea coming to her mind. He didn't look up instead he kept dusting away the imaginary dirt. "Artemis…." She said again but in a sing-song kind of voice. No he would not look up and make a fool out of himself again! He refused to! Holly pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "ARTEMIS!" she whined and finally he looked up. His face had a rather faint red shade on his cheeks and that, in way satisfied her. "What?…" he asked. "Are you okay?" Holly asked getting closer to him. He backed away as she got near, something was up and he knew it. "Oh poor, poor Artemis" she taunted. Eventually he had his back against the wall, his eyes fixed on Holly who was now advancing toward him a bit faster. He gulped and hoped she was not mad about having to call him 'master' the last time they had spoken to each other.  
Slowly she reached him and now stood very close to him.

_Okay Holly, the only way you will get the jewel is if you seduce him… I just hope this works or Sool will have my head for this! Take deep breaths, slowly reach him, flirt a bit, tease him and make him fall for you, then take the jewel from him and leave. _Holly had been thinking of a way to retrieve the jewel without actually having to fight Artemis or Butler and had found not one solution. Instead she thought that maybe, just maybe she would be able to seduce him into giving her the jewel… you never knew or at least with Artemis Fowl II.  
"Holly?... What are you doing?" Artemis asked nervously. Holly now had a hand stretched out that rested on the wall next to Artemis' head. While her other hand rested neatly against his chest and her face only inches away from his own she smiled a sweet 'innocent' smile. "Oh Artemis… as if you didn't know…. "She whispered leaning a bit closer, their lips almost touched when the door swung open to reveal a smiling Daisy. "Artemis!" she squealed advancing toward him not even noticing the enraged Holly. _Damn that stupid mud girl! I had him…. _Holly thought as she stepped away from him with a pout.   
Artemis tried to not look at her but he simply couldn't help himself. He looked at her face and blushed harder when she pouted. Daisy hugged him and smiled at Holly. "What were you two doing?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Maybe she hadn't seen them…. Artemis regained control of himself and said as coolly as possible "nothing at all Daisy… she was only fixing my tie…" At that Daisy cocked her head to the side.

"Your… tie?... but… you aren't wearing one…" Artemis looked down and noticed she was right. He looked around the room and noticed his tie had been thrown to the floor. When? He didn't know.

"_Master, _am I allowed to leave now that you are not in need of my assistance?" The captain asked. "Of course" he answered and she fled the room leaving behind an amazingly strong aura. _She is angry…_ that was his only thought before bringing his thoughts back to the girl in front of him. "You were looking for me…is there something wrong?" Daisy shook her head in response before speaking. "There is nothing wrong… I just wanted to spend some time with my future husband" Artemis sighed and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry but I am actually very busy at the moment. Would you mind coming back later?" Artemis asked hopefully but _noooo_ the girl just had to pout.  
"Never mind… I think I can spare you some time…." He mumbled.

"Damn her.." Holly whispered as she stalked into her room. It seemed like she was doing that very often lately. "I had him! But she just had to ruin it!" she half yelled punching the wall next to her. With a sigh she sat in her bed as she buried her face in her hands.

"I need to get the jewel and get this over with…. If only that damned girl stayed out of my way!" She was now talking to herself unaware that her communicator was on and that Sool was listening. "But… I don't think I can do it… what will I tell Artemis after I give the jewel back to Sool?... He will despise me…. Oh god! I think…. It can't be…. No… I think… I love him…." She whispered the last part and stood up. She walked over to her desk and took the tiny round mirror next to the computer. She stared at her reflection and laughed. She loved him? Artemis Fowl II? The same mud boy who had kidnapped her? The one who thanks to, she almost lost her finger? The same Artemis whose father she saved?... And the one who thanks to, she was able to stop Opal Koboi?... The one who helped her save her home….

"Damn!...I do love him…" She whispered and ran out of the room. She reached his room and knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked again and still no answer came. She sighed and returned to her room. She had to think of her next move. She would take the jewel regardless of her own feelings. She would protect her people no matter what, and then…. Perhaps.. Artemis would forgive her….The elfin sighed shaking her head. _What if he doesn't forgive me?... what then? I wish I didn't have to do this but… I must… If he doesn't forgive me then… I will not come back to him… does he feel the same way? Maybe not… after all he is going to marry Daisy, damn the girl! I was so close to kiss him… if it wasn't for her I probably would have the jewel in my hands right now! Ugh!  
_

Holly now stretched across her bed, eyes closed and lips pursed together. She heard someone knock and without getting up she called "come in" and someone indeed came in. Daisy walked toward her and stood next to the bed. The mud girl was glaring at the captain with hatred in her eyes. "Yes?" Holly said sitting up attempting a smile but failed Daisy leaped in the air and landed atop Holly with a 'thud' All air left her lungs as she fought for control of herself. Daisy laid on top of her, her legs spread apart with Holly in between weighing her down. Both Holly's arms were stretched out on the bed atop her head while Daisy held them in place. "What is going on?" Holly growled impatiently. "Who do you think you are?!" Daisy whispered in menacing voice. Holly sighed and relaxed, the girl had less strength than she did and could possibly break her neck without her ever knowing what hit her. "I do not understand, _my lady"_ Holly said calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me you stupid girl! I saw you trying to kiss Artemis, **MY **Artemis!" "Your Artemis?..." Holly asked her brows rising. "You may be engaged to him but that does not mean he's yours much the less that he loves you" Holly said in a defiant manner. With great agility she turned Daisy on her back and now held her down the same way she had Holly. "Maybe he even loves me…" Holly whispered with a smile plastered on her face.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!" Daisy yelled rolling on top of Holly. Holly smiled and rolled back into the position she had had Daisy a few moments ago. "Now, now don't get all worked up _mistress_, surely you are not threaten by the mere servant after all the _master_ did propose to you" Holly taunted her. "He… didn't… its an arranged marriage…" Holly took a deep breath after hearing what the girl beneath her said. Taking the chance Daisy rolled on top of her and glared down at her again. "But that does not change the fact that Artemis will be mine, and mine only!" The girl yelled. "That… is… enough!!!" Holly screamed. With ease she rolled on top of her… again!, falling off the bed and onto the floor. Holly laid on top of her, her hazel eyes emotionless she whispered into the girl's ear without a care in the world "Artemis will be mine… no matter what you do… At the end we will be together… you cannot stop me mud girl… I am stronger… smarter… skilled… and provocative… I have more experience and at the end you will lose…" Holly traced a finger down the girl's throat and "gently" pressed her hand around her neck with a swift movement she squeezed her throat not enough to kill her but enough to make her choke. She released the girl and stood up her eyes still revealing nothing. "Leave…" She whispered and didn't have to say it twice. Daisy ran out of the room clutching her throat as if expecting it to fall off if she didn't hold on to it.

"Damn…" Holly cursed under her breath before allowing herself to relax.

Usuanidemonslayer: All done please review!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Until the next chapter!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hello there. So finally I post up the next chapter. I hope you guy enjoy! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! I'm not receiving many reviews!! Although I would defiantly like to thank Olynara sedai and all others since that have kept on reviewing thank you! And now let's continue to the story shall we?**

**And please remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Daisy ran down the hall and knocked on Artemis' door. After several seconds the door opened and Daisy ran inside. Artemis blinked and raised his eyebrows at her. "Is something wrong Daisy?" he asked when she turned around to face him. "Wrong?... Only that your crazy maid just tried to kill me!" Daisy yelled. "What?, Who?" Artemis asked although he was sure who she meant. "Holly! That little… ugh! She tried to chock me!" She yelled again and sank to the ground sobbing. Uneasy Artemis made his way toward her and placed his arms around her. "its okay, there, there?" He said uncomfortably. After crying her eyes out she rested her head against Artemis' chest and cuddled against him.

Artemis sighed and made a note to himself to talk to Holly about what she had done. What he could not understand was the reason why she had tried to choke _poor _Daisy. Slowly he helped her to her feet hoping that she would let him go and be on her way. But of course he had to be wrong for she clung to him as if she were about to lose her life.

Daisy pulled him closer standing on her tiptoes and kissed him. He gasped but kissed her back and she smiled. Just then the last person both of them had expected arrived. "Artemis…." She said as both Daisy and Artemis broke their kiss to stare at Holly. "Oh god…" Artemis muttered. "Holly….I" He didn't get to finish since she was now running out of the room. "lets get back to our kiss…shall we?" Daisy said teasingly. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him close but he pushed her away making her stagger back. She stared at him wide eyed and caught her breath. He glared at her and ran out of the room just in time to see Holly slam her room's door closed. Quickly he ran down the hall and slammed him fist against the door screaming her name "HOLLY!!!!!" she of course did not answer. He kept slamming his fist against the door until it swung open to reveal a red eyed Holly. "What!" she barked at him. Artemis took the chance and stepped inside the door. He pushed Holly onto the bed and slammed the door closed. She stared at him and tears swelled up in her eyes making him wince at the sight. "No.." he whispered and in two long strides reached her bed. He pulled her to a sitting position and held her hands in his.

"Holly…please listen to me.." he said but she snatched her hands away. "NO! GET OUT!!" Holly yelled and tried to crawl away to the other side of the bed just to be pulled back by Artemis. Not waiting for her to react he pulled her down and as she laid on her back blinking back the tears, he kissed her. She had been wanting this for a long time and now she realized it. Forgetting what had happened a few minutes ago she opened her mouth letting him explore the depths of her with his tongue. They kissed until Artemis pulled away gasping. He took a deep breath and stared down at Holly. "Holly…I'm sorry" he whispered and pulled her into his arms. She nodded dumbly while resting her head against his chest. "She kissed me… and I had to react…." He continued and looked down at her. "Forgive me….I love you…and only you.." the boy whispered into her ear making her blush. She had not expected him to say that, she had hoped in a way that he didn't love her that way when she stole the jewel he would not be hurt…but apparently he did love her… this would be harder than what she had thought.

She looked up at him and smiled. Chocking back her warnings to get away form her before she hurt his feelings, she pulled him down and kissed his lips softly.

"Artemis…" She said and swallowed before continuing. "Where is the jewel?" He pulled back and eyed her. "Why?" he asked. Holly shrugged and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating softly, calm. "Just asking… by the way you never told me why you needed it…" She said biting her lower lip waiting for him to pull away and say it was none of her business. Instead he took a deep breath and told her the same story Foaly had told her about the jewel. She nodded every time and mentioned him to continue. "but.. I still do not understand, what has that got to do with you?... don't tell me your planning in taking over the world!" Holly exclaimed with an exaggerated dramatic manner. Artemis laughed and shook his head. "Not at all… I want to break my marriage but I have found no way for me to do so. I will ask Daisy to brake the marriage that is the only way…but if she doesn't… then I suppose I will have to wish for my liberty with the jewel…and to be with you…forever.." He ended making her look up immediately. "Please tell me that this had not even started because you wanted to be with me…" Holly whispered looking down. He cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Actually yes, I wanted to be with you but I had no way to be unless I didn't marry, If I did In would not allow myself to see you… it would go against my honor…." She looked up at him and smiled at the last word. "Honor? Oh my, The great Artemis Fowl has honor? I thought you didn't after all you **did **kidnapped me!" She said with a laugh making Artemis groan.

"oh god!" he groaned. "I'm sorry!" he said smiling himself.

"So… Artemis… where _is _the jewel? Surely you did not leave it in your desk am I wrong?" She said casually. "Actually the jewel is with me at the moment I am studying it and so I carry it around most of the time. At this she scowled. "What?! Artemis you must have that thing in high tech security or something. You know what that thing could do and you carry it around!" Artemis sighed and nodded. "Don't worry it isn't as if any one would dare come near me when Butler is around. They'd have to be crazy!" He said with a smiled and she frowned. _Then I suppose I will have to be crazy enough to get near Butler… damn this! Its getting too complicated! _ She thought. "Its okay Holly, its not like you're planning to steal the jewel" He said with a smile making her turn pale.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem pale" Artemis said concern clouding his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine… but I think you should leave…. Daisy might be looking for you…" Holly said standing up. He nodded and stood up too. He pulled her and hugged her tightly. She pressed her lips against his and he walked out the room with barely a glance back at her.

Holly smiled until he left the room. Then grabbed her communicator and called Sool.

Artemis entered his room to find Daisy still standing in the same spot he had left her. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and her hands were in fists. When she saw him tears began to form in her eyes. "Daisy…we need to talk" Artemis said crossing the distance between them and led her to his bed. She sat down and looked down at her lap, her fists on top of her lap. "Daisy….I want you to cancel our wedding…." He said and held his breath as she paled and her face burned with anger….

**Usuanidemonslayer: There you go! All done, I hope you plp enjoyed it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease remember!! _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** **thank you.**


	14. Chapter 13

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey you guys! So this chapter is finally up and I'm glad because now all I have to worry about is being able to finish the next chapter that is already in progress. So I hope you enjoy and please remember REVIEW!!!!!!**

Her face was red as if she lacked oxygen and her breathing was uneven. The last comment her fiancé had said still lingeredinher head. She turned away from him trying to get her emotions under control but without success. After she was sure she could manage at least to not cry, she turned to him and her eyes narrowed into a glare. "What?" she asked trying not to launch herself at him and make him take back what he had said.

"I said if you will cancel our wedding…I mean….It's just that… I don't love you, I love someone else…. And you see I'm positive she loves me too… but I cannot be with her if you don't set me free…" she stared at him wide eyed not believing her ears. "Please tell me that the woman you love isn't that servant of yours…" She whispered looking down. He nodded and lifted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Please…" He whispered but she pulled away. "How can you love her…." She whispered to him and before she knew it, she slapped him across the face leaving a hand shaped mark on his right cheek. The sound of flesh against flesh still lingered in the room after several seconds of intense silence. Daisy held her hand over her mouth preventing her from gasping out of horror while tears swelled up in her eyes. Artemis' face was positioned in an awkward way as if his head was cocked while his wide eyes stilled for several seconds not providing information as in to what he was thinking.

Daisy rose to her feet and swallowed hard as tears began to fall down her face and stalked toward the door. She placed her hand over the handle and before she turned it and left the room she said "I'll think about it…" With that she slammed the door closed leaving a stunned Artemis still in that awkward position.

Holly glanced at the watch she had bought for herself the previous day and read 7:30 It was time for dinner. With a sigh she turned and left the room. She arrived at the kitchen to find Juliet with a tray in her hands. "Here, I'll take it" Holly said taking the tray from her. "Are you sure?" Juliet asked and Holly nodded heading for the dinning room.

Before entering she placed the tray in a near-by table and smoothed out the wrinkles from her servant's uniform making sure that the v-cut neck exposed enough of her bosom to attract Artemis' attention. The white and black garment fitted her perfectly adjusting to her body like a second skin showing off her curves while it showed off her slim legs. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a lock of hair tumbling down her forehead. Taking a deep breath she took hold of the tray and opened the door. Ahead of her Artemis sat waiting for his meal to arrive but there was no Daisy in sight. His right cheek was bright red as if it had been slapped. After she entered he had looked up and now she noticed he was looking at her up and down examining her. She swallowed and walked toward him making sure to move her hips gently after each step allowing him to take his time to finish examining her. Finally she reached him and she set down the tray of food before him and waited by his side to be dismissed like a good servant. _Wait… since when am I a servant? I can leave! Damn! I'm so stupid! _She mentally slapped herself for not remembering that and was about to walk away when she noticed he was struggling with himself to avoid any contact with her. She smiled and took the opportunity. "Would you like some tea before your meal sir? Or will you wait for Lady Daisy?" She asked with a charming smile. He stared at her as she bent forward to take his cup and his eyes widen at the sight of her bosom. Artemis' face turned into a deep shade of red as he looked away making her pout. "What happened to your cheek?" She asked forgetting about the tea and instead forced him to look at her. Her hand was resting on his right cheek making him flinch. She pulled back her hand as pain registered across his face.

"Daisy slapped me…" He said touching his cheek as well. "She slapped you?...why?" Holly asked and now completely twisted him around his seat to face her. Now that he had her in front of him, he noticed that since he was sitting down he had her chest to eye level. "She slapped me because I told her I didn't want to get married…" He whispered looking down. Holly frowned and took hold of his head in her arms pressing it against her chest. "Aww my poor Artemis…" She whispered caressing his hair. Artemis blushed but didn't attempt to move away. Just then the door to the dinning room opened and Daisy walked in expressionless. "Artemis" She said attracting both Artemis' and Holly's attention. She stared at them and sat opposite Artemis. Artemis swallowed but didn't move as did Holly. She simply glared at Daisy but did not let go of him. "I've thought about it… and I think I will set you free to be with this…" She looked Holly up and down with disinterest and continued. "Holly…" She said at last with a hint of annoyance. Artemis smiled and Holly let go. "What is she talking about?" Holly asked. "I will tell my father that I've found another lover and that I want to marry him, later on I will tell him that he and I have broken up and will never be together. You come out of my life as I do yours and that's that. Tomorrow morning I will depart to my home. Have a good evening" and with that she stood and left the room. Holly turned to Artemis who now was standing up and stared at him puzzled. "She set you free…" She whispered making him nod. Artemis took her in his arms and kissed her lips gently. "we can be together at last…" He whispered. "Yes… together… forever…" She whispered back although she was thinking the opposite. _At last…Shikon No Tama will fall into my hands…_

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay all done!!! Hope you guys enjoyed and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 14

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey people! Guess what? This story is coming soon to an end!!! What will happen? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Artemis smiled at himself in the mirror and fixed his tie properly. He let his now long hair fall down wildly making him look wild himself. His suit was the usual except that the jewel hanging from his neck made it seem different. He fingered the ornament a content smile on his face. _Holly… this will be yours… _he thought and turned to leave.

"Damn…" Holly cursed under her breath as she pulled down the hair brush on her long auburn hair ridding of the tangles. Artemis had asked her out to dinner today and she had accepted, after all this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. Today she would take the jewel and go back to her people. Daisy had left that morning which meant there was no problem anymore. She sighed and shook her head. _I'm not sure I want to do this anymore… what am I going to tell him afterwards? … I know I love him and maybe Foaly was right…The jewel should have stayed where it belongs… back in Japan…But I can't back down anymore I have to do it…_ She sighed again and took a dagger from under her bed placing it inside her coat. She held a handful of black pebbles and placed them in her jacket's left pocket. A dagger caressed her soft skin under her red dress. It was pressed to her flesh in her thigh under the dress. Her red high heels laced up to her knee and within them explosives were held. (They are explosives) She smiled to herself and took a hairpin from her purse gently accommodating it in her head to hold her hair in place. She was ready to go on her date but she wasn't ready to betray him…not yet….

Holly walked down the staircase to find Artemis already waiting for her at the entrance of the manor. Artemis stared at her and gasped. She had dressed simply but she was still beautiful. But there was something odd about her she seemed nervous… He shrugged off the thought and extended his arm offering it to her. She smiled in despite of herself. She took the offered arm and they both walked out of Fowl Manor and into the awaiting limousine. After a couple of minutes of driving they reached an elegant house. "Where are we?" Holly asked looking around the huge driveway. "This is where I use to come whenever I was tired of the manor. I wanted to share it with you. It is special the first real estate my father gave to me as a birthday gift. It is managed by many servants but they were given the day off except for three. They are the ones who will be attending us tonight"

Holly nodded and they both walked up the stairs to the main door. Butler hurried out the limousine and followed them. The door opened in the first knock to reveal a young maid.

"Master Artemis welcome" She said leading them into the living room. "Dinner will be served shortly" She said and bowed to them. "Shall I take your coat?" She asked and Artemis nodded handing her his coat. She moved toward Holly to take her coat as well but she clung to it and shook her head. "Are you sure Holly? It is a bit hot in here" Artemis insisted but she shook her head and answered "I'm fine thank you, It's a bit cold" He nodded and motioned the girl to leave. She did and returned shortly to announce that dinner would now be served guiding them into the dinning room.

Holly looked around, a small table was at the center of the room with plates, glasses, and all the utensils needed for a proper meal" There were many paintings of fruits and vegetables all over which made her smile. Artemis led her to the table pulling the chair back so that she may sit. She sat down and smiled gently at the sight of the jewel around his neck. Before she could ask him to let her see the jewel the doors opened and Butler came in with other three maids following him. They brought the meal for the night with a smile and a twinkle to their eyes. They could not be older than 21.

The maid from before smiled and placed down a plate before Artemis in the process winking at Holly who was sitting next to him.

Holly blushed and looked down as her food was set before her. She had to do the job and fast. After the table was filled with food the three maids left the room and Butler stood a few feet away from them. _Take out the big mud man, Butler, first then the boy. _Holly remembered Sool's orders. She sighed and stood, there was no time left for eating. Besides they had brought meat for the meal and she hated the fact they had killed a poor animal. She smiled at Artemis and stood up walking toward Butler. Artemis stared at her puzzled by her actions and she looked back with a reassuring smile. "Butler… can I tell you something?" Holly asked as she reached him motioning him to bent down for he was taller than her. He smiled and nodded doing as he was told. She swallowed and hoped it would work. She placed both her fingers on his neck and next thing poor Butler knew he was on the ground unconscious.

Artemis rose to his feet startled. "What did you do?!" He exclaimed but she was already heading his way dagger drawn ready to slash at him any minute now. She jumped and kicked him on the stomach. Artemis saw this and quickly dodged but she kept throwing fists and kicks not waiting for him to react. "What are you doing?!" He yelled and dodged a kick. "The jewel" she said and kicked him in the face sending him hard against the wall. Artemis stared at her in horror blood dripping down his lip. "What are you doing?" He asked again wide eyed. And so she told him everything leaving out the fact that she too loved him. Artemis stared at her and sighed. "Good thing Butler trained me.." He whispered and stood up slowly barely managing to stand in his fighting stance. "How could you Holly?" Artemis said launching at her barely missing her face. She dodged out of the way and brought her knee up slamming it against his stomach. Artemis gasped but did not fall instead he brought his fist up her chin making her stumble back. She rubbed her chin and glared. This was getting out of hand!

Artemis took a deep breath and kicked at her. She caught his leg and punched down as pain traveled up his thigh. Before she could do more damage, he let himself fall back in his hands kicking the air and her face as well. She lost her grip on him and she fell back onto her back. Artemis quickly moved forward landing on her. Her body between his legs and her arms pinned to her sides. "I thought you loved me…" Artemis whispered his eyes turning dull making Holly look away. "I do… but…my people come first….Artemis…I'm…" She did not finish since he was no longer staring at her but at the doorway. Holly wriggled under him until she was able to look at the same direction as him. What she saw shocked her. An angry Daisy stood in the doorway gun in hand ready to fire. "damn…" Both Artemis and Holly whispered at the same time……

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okies!! All done, hope you guys enjoyed and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease rememember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**PS: umm this story is soon coming to an end I think about uhh..3 or 4 for more chapters and that's it! Hehe sooooo please review!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**ARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey you guys! So finally this chapter is up. Anyway don't have much to say only that I hope you enjoy!!**

**And please remember… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"D-daisy…you're back…" Artemis stuttered. "Yes, I guess I am. And in a bad moment I dare say…" Daisy answered cocking the gun. Artemis swallowed hard and loosened his grip on Holly. Taking the chance she pushed with all her strength at him and sent him sprawling on the floor. She stood up and quickly moved toward Daisy who shot. Holly smirked dodging the bullet and landing at Daisy's feet. She grabbed the mud girl's feet and pulled hard making her fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' "ouch!" Daisy complained making Holly smile wider. "You want to kill me…don't you…_my lady_..." Holly mocked her. She stood up and headed for the door but a dagger on the wall next to her paralyzed her. Holly turned around and saw Artemis with his arm still extended. His eyes were blank not showing one bit of emotion. "How could you…" he said and stared her. Holly smiled, of course its fake! And held her hand up for him to see "Goodbye Artemis…" Holly said as the light in the room reflected itself with the jewel held in her hand.

Artemis gasped and clutched his neck wildly. "How did you…" he began but decided to shut up. Holly looked down not able to look at him in the eye. Taking this chance, since Artemis knew it would not happen again, ran toward her and kicked at her hand sending the jewel clattering across the floor. Both of them stared at the jewel for what seemed an eternity and then looked at each other. Soon their faces changed from surprised to a glaring. They ran as fast as possible trying to reach the jewel but were stopped by Daisy who got in their way. Her arms were wide open preventing them from passing by. "What are you doing! I'm not done with you two! She said and looked from the corner of her at the gun. She scrambled down to get it but Artemis and Holly didn't wait. They simply pushed her aside making her fall flat on the ground and hitting her head with the table near her. Daisy fell unconscious. Artemis reached the jewel first and was about to grab it when Holly kicked him from the back making him fall forward and the jewel scattered a bit in front of him. Holly smiled and jumped over him to reach the jewel but he didn't allow it. Sitting up he quickly grabbed her ankle making her fall down on top of him.

They both groaned impatiently and pushed each other. They darted toward the jewel both of them catching it in their hands at the same time. They both pulled hard trying to take the jewel from the other. "Give it back!" Artemis growled but Holly shook her head madly. "Not in your dreams mud boy!" "It's rightfully mine!" He yelled and she pulled harder. "I need it more than you do!!" She screamed at him and kicked him in the stomach but he still didn't let go. "You're stealing!! That goes against your principles!!" He yelled again and pulled harder as both of them started rolling on the floor. "I'm not!! It's a magical item which means it belongs to the people!" She assumed. "It does not! It was given to my mother!" He growled. "I don't care…just…give it…" She whispered tugging harder. "Damn it woman!" Artemis whispered dangerously. "Shut up! Just give it!!!" Holly spat back. "I just wish….we'd be able to be together forever…as lovers…" Artemis whispered looking down. Holly gasped and let the jewel go as a light illuminated the jewel. Artemis held on tight to it in fear it would be lost but closed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Soon the light faded leaving Artemis on the floor unconscious.

"Artemis…" Holly whispered and ran to his side. The jewel was nowhere to be found and she discovered herself looking for the jewel. A couple of minutes of searching told her that the jewel was gone, but she did not understand. "What…happened?" Holly whispered to herself and sighed taking the communicator from her coat's left pocket. She dialed Sool's number and he soon answered. "Captain, how nice of you to call.." He said with a smile. Holly glared at him and answered "The jewel is gone" He glared at her and slammed his fist on the table in front of him. "What?!" He yelled making her glare. "Its gone! Something happened….I don't know why but it did! The jewel disappeared before my own eyes…after Artemis…." She gasped and stopped herself from continuing. "After what?..." Sool asked dangerously. "He said….. he said…he wished us to be together….forever… holding the jewel…which means…" She tried to explain but at last was at loss for words. "He made a wish and the jewel disintegrated to not be used again.." Sool finished for her and she forced herself to look at him through the small monitor. "Then that means…" She began and he nodded. "You've failed us captain… as punishment... you will stay human…" Holly gasped and her eyes widened. "You cant do that!" Holly exclaimed making him smile. "You… weren't planning in letting me go back…were you?" Holly asked after seeing the content smile. He nodded and hanged up.

"Oh…my…god…what have…I done…" Holly whispered and glanced at Artemis' unconscious form. "_Oh Holly!!_" someone behind her whispered as she turned around to face Daisy who once again held the gun. She was pointing it at her and Holly knew that she had two options: 1. Plead to not be killed and still be killed or 2. Bring the girl down, ask Artemis for forgiveness just to be happy

Of course the answer was obvious. "You know Daisy, I never really liked you…" Holly whispered standing up. "Don't move!" Daisy yelled but was too late. Holly was already atop of her the dagger from under her dress already to her neck. She smiled and pressed the dagger closer to Daisy's flesh. She was on top of her on the ground with full control of the situation. "Shut up…for once…just shut up!" Holly whispered. Daisy glared at her and struggled to get away from the elf without success. "get off me you stupid maid!!" Daisy growled. "Maid?! Haha how terribly wrong you are, your highness! I am no maid!" Holly said while laughing.

"What?" the mud girl asked confused. "You thought me a servant did you?...well you were wrong…I am Captain Holly Short Of the…" She stopped herself remembering two things. One that she was no longer part of the LEP and two that she could defiantly not reveal the people to such a worthless opponent. "You're a cop!" Daisy gasped. "uhh…yes!" Holly said stupidly. Daisy glared and shrugged or at least it looked like she did since she was still under Holly's command. "I don't care, I will still kill you" She said and Holly laughed with mock indifference. "If you haven't noticed…I'm the one with the dagger up your throat you idiot…" Holly said a smile plastered across her face.

"Is it?" Daisy whispered bringing her arm up into her stomach making Holly roll away. "Damn you…" Holly whispered and was about to stand up but daisy kicked her with all her might taking all air from Holly's lungs. She smirked and made her way to Artemis. She bent down and frowned. "He's unconscious…what a shame…I would have liked him to see me one last time" Daisy said glancing back at Holly who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Don't you dare…" Holly panted. "why? You were going to do it yourself weren't you?" Daisy said and smiled when Holly's face turned into one of horror.

Daisy picked herself up and cocked the gun ready to shoot. "Goodbye Arty…" She said and pressed the dagger…..

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay! Done!! Hope you guys enjoyed…hehe what will happen? Is this the end for our dear Arty?(dramatic music on the background) dan,dan,dan,dan!!!! Well…read the next chapter and find out!!! But please be nice enough and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pouts) Id be very happy if you did. Well until next time!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**rARTEMIS FOWL: A Love Story**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Welcome back to all of you readers! Id like to thank Sarah seems like this reviewer has been keeping up with my story and I'd like to thank her. Well, I hope you can review soon Sarah! Anyway Hope you guys enjoy!!! And remember…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Holly gasped and as fast as she could ran to Artemis landing atop of him as Daisy fired. She clutched to his body and felt a piercing pain on her right arm. "DAMN YOU!" Daisy cursed and shot again this time piercing her stomach but the bullet did not reach Artemis.

"GET OFF HIM!!!!" Daisy yelled and kicked her so that she would roll away but still she clung to him for dear life. "No.." Holly whispered blood coming from her mouth and spilling onto Artemis' shoulder. "UGH!" Just as Daisy was about to shoot again something hit her from behind and she fell unconscious. "Are you okay, my lady?" a female voice asked and Holly slowly and painfully turned around to see who it was. In the doorway stood two of the maids frying pans at hand. Holly looked at the girl before her and smiled gently reassuring her she was fine. The maid held on to a bat that dripped a bit of blood. Slowly darkness started to consume her and she fought the urge to pass out. "help…Artemis…" She whispered before darkness completely consumed her.

_What have I done?... Artemis…I'm sorry… forgive me… I love you…_ Holly awoke startled and sat up in her bed….wait bed?... She looked around trying to let her eyes adapt to the darkness surrounding her. She groaned and tried to lift her arm to rub her head but found it feeling numb. "What the-" she didn't finish because someone stepped out of the shadows and greeted her with warm blue eyes. "Artemis…" Holly gasped. "How are you feeling?" Artemis asked sitting at the end of the bed. Better keep a distance he still didn't trust her. "I'm…fine…thank you.." Holly whispered looking down at her lap. "I thought you were almost gone…" Artemis confessed and moved closer placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach which by the way were wrapped up in bandages, to show what he meant. "Oh.." was all she could say. "You received quite the wounds you know…you shouldn't have.." He said brushing away a lock of auburn hair that had fallen to her face.

"I had to…I had to make it up to you for betraying you…" She whispered a blush creeping its way to her cheeks. "by losing your life?..." He asked amused. "Maybe…after all I had been trying to take yours…" She answered and he laughed although Holly very well knew that he did not find anything funny. "You weren't trying to kill me Holly, I know you…you wouldn't dare…you wanted me unconscious so that you'd leave…" He said and moved even more closer. "Sool…he betrayed me…he wasn't planning in letting me go back…he wanted to abandon me here…but I don't understand why…" She whispered. "Oh Holly, how can you not know?" Artemis said pulling her into his arms. She blushed but did not move. He placed his head atop of hers and whispered "you were a great officer…After Commander Roots death, it was evident that you were more likely to follow after him. You would become the next commander and would be able to overthrow Sool. That is the reason why he wanted to rid of you. And besides he needed the jewel…all his problems would be gone in only one mission…" Holly sighed and leaned against him. "I'm sorry…forgive me…" She whispered and he smiled. "Of course…" he said. She looked up at him and cocked her head. "You forgive me…so easily?" She asked making him smile. "Of course, you did save my life after all… I thought I'd lost you…" He sighed and tighten his grip on her. "Where is Butler?" Holly asked after remembering poor Butler. Artemis smiled and chuckled. "He was furious when he woke up but I told him that you've saved me, He forgave you too when he saw your wounds. Apparently you soften his heart, after all you did almost die…good thing you still have your magic otherwise you would be dead by now…"

"But… where is Daisy" Holly asked pulling away. "Well… according to the doctor, she was a bit uhh… mentally ill… and was taken to an asylum…. She will not be back in quite a while…" Artemis explained gathering her in his arms again. She frowned nodding. It was evident that she had definitely not liked the mud girl, but to end in such a way for merely daring to love someone was simply horrible! She sighed and snuggled against his chest. "Holly…" Artemis began as he built up his courage. He pulled her closer, if possible, and tilted her head back to see into her eyes. She stared back mesmerized by the deep ocean of his eyes. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed back, there was no way anyone would dare interrupt this moment, not this time! "I love you…" he said and she smiled deepening the kiss. "I love you too…." She whispered back.

**Meanwhile...**

An angry Daisy paced back and forth in the white room she was to sleep in. She had never expected the servants to interfere. Curse them all! She had to get out and get revenge! Only if her father helped her…but he was convinced she was actually '_sick!'_ "ugh!" She punched the wall and did no harm since the white walls were all covered with a sort of sponge preventing any patient from hurting him/herself. She sighed and cursed under her breath. "Damn that Holly…" She whispered. Now both Artemis and Holly were left alone to do what they wished, after all Daisy's wedding with Artemis had been canceled when everyone found out she had tried to kill him. Only they didn't know that it was all because of Holly, or so was in her point of view. "One day I will come out…and then I will take my revenge…" She whispered.

**Back to Artemis…**

Holly smiled at him and nodded. "I accept" She said and Artemis smiled. "Good, I don't want you anywhere else but here" He said kissing her. They would now live together although not married but simply together. She was happy and he was happy, it seemed to them that nothing had been lost, it had all been just another adventure for them. "Holly, I love you" Artemis whispered in her ear making her smile. It seemed that smiling had become a routine since the incident. "I love you too, Artemis…" She whispered back and they embraced.

**THE END!**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay people all done! Finally this story has come to and end. Maybe it had a crappy ending but its better than nothing right? Anyway I'm still hoping to receive reviews from people even though this story has been completed. My gratitude to all of you readers and specially reviewers since you were the ones who kept me going! Anyway I love you all and hope you keep reading my fics! Don't hesitate to send me an e-mail if you want to. Now my special thanks to:**

**Olynara Sedai**

**Sarah**

**Tiger5**

**Phantomtears**

**Gazing fire within my eyes**

**Xsimplyxmagicalx**

**Divinedragon7**

**Brizo**

**Overprotected**

**Jojo-kyoyama**

**Agivega**

**PinkAngel30**

**Megan**

**Wielder of cookies and bunnies**

**These are reviewers that I've noticed have reviewed more than once and for that I am grateful. Megan might have written a flame but I'm still grateful since it did help me understand that even though I've improved my writing skills, I have yet to go far and she gave me the courage to actually go for it. It doesn't matter if I receive flames or not as long as I try my best right? Anyway this was my first fic and I'm glad you enjoyed. Please Review for this last chapter wont you? Thank you, all of you.  
With Love,  
Usuani**


End file.
